Contain
Contain is a Magic Materia in Final Fantasy VII equipped to provide immensely powerful elemental spells: Freeze, Break, Tornado, and Flare. Each is the most powerful spell of its element that the player can cast. With the exception of Flare, each also has a chance to apply a negative status effect. These status effects can be applied to equipment with the Added Effect Materia to provide resistance to or a chance to inflict them with physical attacks. Obtained Contain is a unique Materia found in Mideel, obtained by giving the White Chocobo a Mimett Greens, then scratching its ear. To obtain another Contain Materia, the player must master it. This requires a large 60000 AP, meaning that it is best to equip weapons and armor that provide Double or Triple AP. Stats Growth Abilities Use The Contain Materia grants four spells at different levels, each of which has the strongest possible damage of its respective element, and with the exception of Flare, has a chance to inflict a negative status effect. Freeze deals high ice-elemental damage with a 68% chance to inflict Stop; Break deals strong earth-elemental damage with a 32% chance of inflicting Petrify; Tornado deals strong wind-elemental damage with 32% chance of inflicting Confusion; and Flare deals strong fire-elemental damage. Each spell is exceptionally powerful, but also has a very high MP cost, meaning they should be used sparingly. Equipping Contain comes with fairly significant stat changes. It provides +10% to max MP, +4 Magic, and +2 Magic def, but -10% HP, -4 Strength, and -2 Vitality. Due to this, and because the spells rely on a character's Magic stat, it is best given to characters built towards spellcasting with higher MP and Magic stats. These include Red XIII, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Vincent. Cloud can be a good choice as he can be built towards either magical or physical damage. Though the elements in Contain's spells do not apply when pairing with the Elemental Materia (it applies the Hidden status instead), it can be paired with Added Effect. Pairing it with Added Effect on armor will provide resistance to Confusion, Stop, and Petrify, while pairing it with Added Effect on weapons grants a chance to inflict them. It may be better used on armor as due to the major stat changes, it makes physical attacks weaker in general. Contain's spells have devastating effects, and the chances to inflict negative statuses are also good bonuses. They can be paired with Support Materia to boost their damage further or provide various effects. Pairing it with All allows its spells to hit multiple enemies, while both MP Turbo and Quadra Magic amplify its damage against single targets. Mega All also has the same effect as All and does not require linking. Magic Counter can also be useful, as it will respond to any attack by casting the current highest-level spell of Contain (which is Flare at maximum), but should be avoided if enemies absorb the element of this spell. HP Absorb can also provide durability, while MP Absorb mitigates the high MP cost of the spells. Category:Magic Materia in Final Fantasy VII